


Of Coffee and the Color Red

by lotadqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, coffee shop AU, humanstuck AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotadqueen/pseuds/lotadqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently his name was Kankri, and dear god was he beautiful. From his dark brown hair to his eyes that were almost the color red, he was perfect to Cronus.</p><p>Okay this is my first time writing a fic and it is also a belated gift for tumblr user furufuruequius, so I'm sorry ahead of time for any errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and the Color Red

Imagine a hot-headed junior in college that looks like he jumped out of a Calvin Klein poster. That would be Cronus Ampora.  
It was a Saturday, and Cronus walked around Main Street with the only thing on his mind being coffee. Seriously, why the hell was it so cold? Eventually he saw a sign with a coffee cup and, without thinking, walked toward the entrance.  
He sighed as he walked in the door, the small bell ringing as he goes through.  
In the winter months it becomes more busy around town, possibly because tourists come around.  
A sudden flurry of hair and red runs into Cronus, causing him to hit the wall. A girl, maybe ten or eleven looks up at him with eyes that seem to just emanate happiness. "Sorry! I gotta go!" She brushes herself off and runs out. Cronus grumbled as a voice called out from behind him.  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, would you like help up? My niece is a little energetic." Cronus puffed out a sigh "Sure thing, chief." when he looked up, he thought he was face to face with some sort of God. "I'm Kankri, and welcome to Beforus Cafe"

Apparently his name was Kankri, and dear god was he beautiful. From his dark brown hair to his eyes that were almost the color red, he was perfect to Cronus.  
Cronus went to the university nearby, but never tried out this place until today, but he was glad he did.  
"Are you from around here? I try to remember customers faces, but you're a new one." Cronus shook his head and chuckled. "I go to the university nearby. I usually don't go out, so it's not surprising we haven't met." Kankri's ears perked up. "Really? You go there too? I've never seen you around," he sighed "where are my manners, I didn't even get your name, or your order..." Cronus smiled slightly. "Ampora. Cronus Ampora. I'm in Derse Building." Kankri nodded. "I'm in Prospit, so that makes sense how we never met. But..." His words trailed off as he looked Cronus up and down "Aren't you the football player? The one who no one really likes?" Cronus sighed "Yeah. Probably because of my parents. And my other family at the campus. My cousin Meenah spread a bunch of rumors about me early on..." Kankri nodded understandingly. "I should probably get your order, my boss is coming back soon." Cronus gave him his order and as he took the cup, he noticed a little note. 

If you want to talk, I'm here -Kankri

Cronus grinned as he read the number under the note as he walked out, sipping the coffee slowly.

It was a wonderful day.


End file.
